


Scales and Arpeggios//Kaede x Shuichi

by Camryn_lol



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Piano, The Aristocats (1970) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camryn_lol/pseuds/Camryn_lol
Summary: Kaede teaches Shuichi a Aristocats song on the piano, will Shuichi continue practicing it even after Kaede's gone?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 9





	Scales and Arpeggios//Kaede x Shuichi

**Author's Note:**

> Grab your tissues.
> 
> (This will most likely be shorter.)

Shuichi sits right next to Kaede on the piano's bench. Kaede smiles at Shuichi, playing a couple practice notes on the piano. "You ready Shuichi? I won't go with anything too difficult, okay? I have a simple Disney song!"

Shuichi shyly nodded. "Okay then!" Kaede cheers. "I'll teach you the lyrics while I play the piano, then afterwards maybe I can teach you how to play it for yourself!"

"O-okay. What song is it? I don't know many D-Disney movies." Shuichi covers his face with the brim of his hat.

"That's fine! The song is Scales and Arpeggios from Aristocats! It's pretty simple, so don't worry!"

"Okay, I-I'll try not to."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi stared at the screen in front of him. Kaede's gone. Gone in the worse way possible. It was his fault. It was all his dang fault. If he didn't-

He barely felt when Kaito punched him. He just sits there, deep in his thoughts. He didn't get to say what he wanted to say. He didn't get to say his feelings. He didn't get to tell Kaede how much he liked her.

More tears fell down his face. It was his fault. His fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his-

"Shuichi." Kaito was there, it seemed like everyone else left. "You were obviously close to Kaede. Maybe you should visit her lab. There may be something you want."

Shuichi wiped some tears from his eyes. "Y-y-yeah, th-that's a g-good idea. Th-thank you Kaito."

"No problem bro. Also, sorry for punching you, you alright?"

"Y-yeah, don't worry about it."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi walked to Kaede's lab, eyes landing on the Piano. More tears filled his eyes, remembering the short but great times the two had playing.

He walked over to it and sat down, flipping the lid so the keys were exposed. He started slowly playing the song Kaede taught him, having no confidence to try to sing the lyrics.

After a couple tries, he started singing, his voice cracking throughout the entire song. He had to keep going. Kaede would want him to. So that's what he's going to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually pretty good for being written at 1am.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
